Raindrop
by eizryl
Summary: All Rin wanted was a cheesy, corny, romantic picnic with Haruka, but Mother Nature was a bitch... as was Haruka.


**A.N: **((originally uploaded on AO3)) This is horrific. I've never written smut before & I think it just turned out awkward & I'm so embarrassed I'm going to fall off a cliff. But more importantly, this was inspired by one of the new official arts for Free! Eternal Summer, which you can view here. It got me thinking about how sexy the boys are in wet clothes, particularly Rin, that jerk. /shakes fist/ Then I thought about him & Haruka having sex in wet clothes (namely t-shirts but uh oops.) Anyway, I hope you find a way to enjoy this awkwardness!

* * *

The weather forecast for that day cited zero chances of rain; the sun would be shining from dawn until dusk, not a single cloud in the sky would be seen for miles.

'Yeah, my _ass_.' Rin grumbled under his breath, recalling what he had heard on the television earlier that day as he ran through the steadily growing puddles on the ground, shielding his face from the unanticipated downpour with one forearm. Past the sounds of splashing from his shoes making heavy contact with the wet cement beneath him and the pitter patter of rain, Rin heard a soft grunt from the person behind him, their own footsteps briefly falling into step with Rin's before retrieving their old rhythm again.

'Don't get mad at the water.'

'Shut up about the water for a second, Haru.'

Another grunt sounded from Haruka at his words, and then another when Rin slowed his pace to reach a hand back to grab his boyfriend's wrist, willing him to run a bit faster. It was not that Rin was _mad at the water_ - he knew if anyone was to blame for the weather mishap it was the damn idiotic weather forecasters - but... he had worked so _hard_ to set up the perfect date for himself and Haruka. Of course he was going to be angry that something as stupid as the rain ruined it.

It was actually a really corny and cheesy idea for a date now that Rin thought about it while searching for any kind of shelter that was not trees; trees were never any help from hiding from the rain anyway.

Not even cherry blossom trees were of any help.

But cherry blossom trees served a better, more important purpose in Rin's eyes. And that purpose was setting up the scenery to the most romantic date spot the red head's seventeen year old mind could muster.

A picnic. In the quieter part of Iwatobi. The _'secret'_ part of Iwatobi where cherry blossom trees were abundant. Just thinking about the sick sweetness of the date made the agitation within Rin subside for a single moment, the muscles in his face daring to pull the corners of his lips up in the smallest of smiles.

It truly was perfect, until the rain hit of course. Rin had remembered hearing from Gou a few days prior to his date with Haruka that her and her friend - _Hana-chan_ was it? - discovered the pink secluded area a few Sundays back after a long day of shopping around town. They needed a quiet place to sit down and rest their feet when they found a narrow path leading up to cherry blossom trees on a higher hill. Gou told Rin about it and from there, Rin's mind sparked an idea and he got to work, calling up Haruka only an hour or two after receiving the information and trying to speak as calmly as possible over the phone once his lover picked up, _'Let's go on a date.'_

Haruka was reluctant at first upon Rin's explanation of the spot he planned to take his blue eyed companion for a picnic, asking softly from the other end of the call, _'Why can't you just come over and stay the night?'_ and though the idea of staying the night at Haruka's house was always a tempting thought - since _staying the night_ was code in their relationship for _getting fucked until morning_ - Rin shrugged it off, continually pushing his plans onto Haruka until he gave in, a small, _'fine.'_ serving as an agreement.

And that was how their picnic date was planned, and though picnics usually entailed bringing a soft checkered red blanket to sit on and a woven basket filled to the brim with sandwiches, Rin sufficed without a blanket and only brought a plastic bag with two bento boxes inside, both of which consisted of mackerel and rice.

The day of their date started off well; Rin arrived at Haruka's house a bit earlier than stated so he was invited inside as the older boy retreated upstairs to his room, changing out of his sleepwear. That was when Rin flicked on the Nanase family television for a short second, double, or perhaps even triple checking that the forecast for the day remained as scheduled_ 'sunshine all day long!'_

What a load of bullshit that was.

Upon arriving to their destination clouds were already accumulating overhead, but Rin kept hope alive, reminding himself that they were _'just clouds'_ and that the professional weather anchors on the television promised the sunshine to last.

The sun didn't last. Within a few minutes of settling down on the grass comfortably next to each other beneath the tallest cherry blossom tree, Rin feeling his boyfriend's hand resting in it's usual spot on his thigh, he felt a fat drop of something land atop the dead center his head.

And that was something was a raindrop; the first raindrop of a massive, uncalled for, _fucking annoying_ downpour.

Bitterly accepting that their date, if Rin could still call it that, came to a swift conclusion, the duo evacuated the hill and began running down the cement path they had used to reach their hideout, Haruka being the one who snatched up the mackerel filled bentos before their exit.

_It isn't even close to the rainy season…_ the butterfly swimmer spat inwardly, his grip around Haruka's wrist strengthening slightly as they continued to run, seeking refuge from the precipitation. _Why the hell is it raining this hard?_

'...Rin.'

Rin blinked out of his thoughts, slowing his steps into a jog and turning his head slightly so he could glance at Haruka through his peripheral vision. He couldn't see his face very well; his moist black locks stuck to the wet skin of his face, not to mention he could see that Haruka's own gaze was directed to their right and Rin was trying to look at him over his left shoulder.

Feeling no need to respond to him verbally, Rin brought his head back around and followed Haruka's stare and though it wasn't much, he saw it too.

He did not really know what it was honestly; it almost resembled a shrine but it was way too small and oddly placed to be a shrine, stationed strangely on the side of an inclined slope which led up to a wooded area. The short staircase leading into it was unimpressive as well and Rin could only assume it was just a weird, wooden _'hiding spot'_ used to get out of the sun and into the shade during the summer months. It had a roof and supporting pillars after all, though he wondered how well it could support itself with how old and crippled it appeared to be.

Regardless of whether it was old and if it was used for shade, it was now going to be used as the couple's shelter from the pouring rain, Rin quickening his pace one last time and tugging Haruka along quietly behind him.

'I hope the mackerel is okay.' were Haruka's first words once the pair managed to catch most of their breaths beneath the wooden hut, the dark haired male gently placing the plastic bag he had been carrying on the creaky floorboard and reaching inside to open a bento box. Rin couldn't see the contents from his angle behind his boyfriend, but he saw the slight drop of Haruka's head once he opened the container and heard the whispered 'Good' through the sound of the rainfall.

_He wants to make sure a dead fish is okay?_ Rin's lips pursed in a pout at the thought and he removed his hands from his thighs, standing up straight as he watched Haruka return to his feet as well, their would be lunch tucked back safely in the bento box.

'Well,' Rin started quietly, Haruka turning around upon hearing him speak, 'this turned out horribly… Sorry.' The red head lifted a hand to his cold, damp hair, scratching the back of his head awkwardly while avoiding eye contact. It was only until that point that Rin decided to admit to himself that perhaps going to Haruka's house and staying the night was the better way to go for a date. It would have been fun, he knew, and they could have stayed dry and would not have to deal with the disgusting feeling of being stuck in wet, chilled clothing.

Rin's arm dropped lazily to his side and they stood in an almost uncomfortable silence for a few moments - which was odd; during their entire relationship since it started at the age of twelve, there were never weird silences between them - and only looked back at Haruka's face when he heard his soft alto voice speak up, 'You should have stayed over.'

Rin felt his brow move in slight agitation. 'Yeah.'

'We wouldn't be wet and cold.'

'I thought you liked being wet?' the tone of Rin's voice in his remark contained a hint of frustration and he was aware that Haruka probably sensed it.

He avoided eye contact, lowering his gaze from Rin's crimson eyes to his chest, blinking once, twice. 'It's okay if I'm with you, I guess.'

Rin felt a burn spread to his face at Haruka's simple, unexpected words and he opened his mouth to speak, going to poorly attempt to mask his embarrassment at hearing such sweet words directed at him but Haruka lifted a shoulder in little a shrug before he could. 'But I don't like being cold.' His nostrils flared slightly in a soundless inhale then, and his line of sight lifted back from Rin's chest to his face, blue eyes flickering with an emotion Rin recognized almost too quickly and only saw before illicit bedroom activities occurred.

When Rin opened his mouth again to speak - opened his mouth to voice that no way in hell was this happening outside and in the open where anyone could witness them in the act - noise did manage to pass his lips, but the name_ 'Haru'_ quickly transformed into a muffled _'Ha-ffhn'_ when those same lips collided with Haruka's in a kiss.

And a kiss from Haruka was always all it took for Rin to know that he was doomed, and he closed his eyes in a silent defeat.

It started slow at first and Haruka was gentle with Rin's mouth; he sucked on his lower lip softly while prodding it with his tongue, willing Rin to open his mouth to give Haruka access. When he finally did give in and felt Haruka's tongue push past his teeth Rin couldn't hold back the moan that sounded from his throat and he lifted his arms around Haruka's shoulders, pulling him deeper into his mouth. He could have sworn he felt the raven haired boy shake with a chuckle against him, but the thought was lost as one of Haruka's hands touched the back of Rin's neck, allowing him to angle his face slightly to gain better entry into his mouth, and the other falling to his lower back and pulling his entire frame closer by the waist.

The feeling of being close together at that moment felt kind of gross to Rin but he knew it was only because of their soaked clothing; the fact that they were both wearing a t-shirt and hoodie only made it worse, as did the way the wetness of Rin's jeans and steadily growing erection only made the fabric tighter around his legs and crotch. Frankly if they weren't outside for the entire country of Japan to see, Rin would have ripped off every piece of cloth off of his body at this point and Haruka would most likely have done the same.

But they_ were_ outside for the entire country to see and though a large number of different men had already seen Rin - and Haruka for that matter - completely exposed and out in the open due to dealing with after-swimming locker room shenanigans his entire life, that number was still only a raindrop of people compared to the number of those who could see him should they get caught.

Raindrop.

Rin heard his name being spoken softly when Haruka pulled apart from him for a moment to take a breath, his blue eyes which appeared to be growing darker and darker with each passing second staring down at Rin's parted lips. Rin watched in silence as the tip of Haruka's pink tongue poked out of mouth, licking his lips before leaning in again. He expected another kiss at first and was about to open his mouth to easily give Haruka entrance this time, but instead his boyfriend's mouth travelled lower and before Rin could complain, he felt a tug at his drenched clothing and then teeth bite down where his shoulder met his neck.

His gasp was strangled but loud and Rin was seconds away from removing an arm from Haruka's shoulder and slapping his hand onto his mouth to dampen his needy cries but he was unable to do even that; the hand of Haruka's which was on Rin's neck trailed up to his jaw and his rain wet index and middle fingers almost forcibly pushed into his mouth.

'Shh...' he heard Haruka shush him against his neck, a slow, long lick following in the same spot an instant later. 'Don't be loud.' his command was simple and without giving Rin time to respond - not that he could with Haruka's fingers playing with his tongue - his attention was back on Rin's neck, licking, kissing, sucking.

The treatment lasted a minute or two and within the time frame of Haruka sucking greedily on Rin's neck and Rin licking and biting Haruka's fingers the younger boy found himself pushed against one of the rough wooden pillars of the shelter, now trapped between it and Haruka's lithe body.

Receiving one last hard suck on his neck, Rin watched through half lidded eyes as Haruka pulled away from him with a loud pop, saliva coated fingers slipping out of his mouth slowly.

'Rin.' The hand on Rin's waist moved to his chest. 'I want you.' Fingers grabbed at the zipper of Rin's hoodie and pulled down, exposing the now see through white shirt underneath. Haruka peeled his hoodie off his shoulders and Rin removed his arms from around Haruka so he could continue moving the article of clothing down his arms until it landed at their feet. A grin, which was almost an identical copy of Rin's own, appeared on Haruka's face when he stared down at his chest. 'Your nipples are hard.'

Rin felt himself flush, biting back a groan when Haruka placed his fingertips on his left nipple, rubbing and tweaking it roughly through his damp shirt. 'Sh-shut up...'

His partner said nothing in response, only hummed softly while continuing the touches against his nipple, his free hand leaving tingles on Rin's skin in the places Haruka's fingertips brushed; down his forearm, across his abs through his shirt, lower, before finally resting on the bulge in the front of Rin's now painfully tight jeans. He felt an overwhelming need to thrust forward and rub his clothed erection against his boyfriend's teasing hand but ironically managed to restrain himself when Haruka's voice spoke low in Rin's ear, 'Do you want me inside of you, Rin?' when the younger male whimpered at Haruka's lewd words, the latter gripped Rin's aching cock through his jeans, palming it in time with the hand that still worked on his nipple. 'Because I want to be inside of you...' his voice grew soft at that last statement, tone sincere and emotional, and Rin stood motionless and in silence even when Haruka looked straight into Rin's eyes, eyebrows curved upward slightly between his eyes, cheeks reddening in a heated blush, mouth a hard, strong line...

It was moments and looks like that that made Rin's stomach do unbelievable back flips and made his heart flutter from how much love he felt surging from Haruka, and though those moments were rare and unanticipated Rin knew he could, and would, never trade them for anything; even if that anything was getting the hell out of their current situation because damn it, they were going to have sex outside.

But Rin pushed the embarrassment to the far reaches of his mind, lifting his hands to grab the front of Haruka's hoodie and pulling his entire body forward, their wet lips meeting in another rainwater flavoured kiss. He could deal with the embarrassment of outdoor sex later. Rin needed to get rid of his hard, aching erection as soon as possible and he showed this by grinding his hips forward and rubbing his cock against Haruka's thigh, the older boy moaning softly into the other's mouth before his own hips performed the same action.

They built up a clumsy rhythm at first, their thrusts uneven and timed poorly, but as always they found their pace, Rin speeding up the roll of his hips and Haruka slowing down.

The pair kept up their movements for only a short while longer, hips adjusting so their dicks rubbed perfectly against each other through the material of their pants, the friction burning and feeling so good against Rin's sore, aching cock. He knew his penis was already weeping at the head, pre-cum probably staining the front of his boxer briefs despite already being soaked by the rain, and Rin was hyper aware to the fact that he needed his erect cock to be tended to immediately.

Halting the roll of his hips carefully and catching Haruka eye him suspiciously, Rin swallowed before speaking, needing to find his voice first through his lust induced haze, 'Haru... I-I need this off...' Rin gestured to his pants with one of his hands, releasing one of the grasps his fingers had in Haruka's sweater. He pulled at his belt with a shaky grip, the want and need to get fucked overpowering Rin's steady control over his limbs, but the tremors stopped when one of Haruka's own hands landed atop of the other's.

'I'll take this off.' Haruka reassured Rin with a quirk of his lips.

And so he did. The dark haired boy moved Rin's quivering arms to his sides before fumbling with his wet belt and jean button. It took a few seconds longer than it did when they were dry but Haruka finally released Rin from the tightness of his jeans and briefs, crouching to the wooden flooring and pulling both materials down with him. The wet clothing still stuck to Rin on the way down to his ankles, but Haruka pulled roughly at one pant leg, Rin's right foot finally slipping out of his jeans and undergarment.

It felt weird, having his hard-on exposed to the chilly, wet, outdoor air and Rin almost wanted to stop again but after feeling a gentle kiss placed on his inner thigh, he changed his mind back in a heartbeat.

Rin expected Haruka to assist him in getting his other limb out of his sodden clothing as well, not that he needed the help but the feel of receiving help from him as he undressed was a total turn on, but Haruka was already standing, moist tongue licking across Rin's lips gently. 'One leg is fine,' he promised simply, and then his palms were on Rin's bare ass, squeezing, groping.

The moan that escaped Rin from the attention he was receiving was harsh, loud, and Haruka silenced him with his lips instead of his fingers this time, tongue invading the hot cavern which was Rin's mouth. They ground their hips together again, Rin's naked cock feeling so much better against the rough wetness of Haruka's pants.

It felt incredible; heated kisses, tongues sliding and pushing and licking against each other in their mouths, their penises - though one unfortunately still covered - rubbing together so intimately, Haruka's hands on his ass, wet fingers already stroking and putting pressure on Rin's entrance. It was amazing, and though it was just like every other time the two had sex, it was strangely more exhilarating when putting in the factors of wet sticky clothing and the outdoor air biting at the exposed flesh of Rin's cock.

The kiss stopped then and a hand left Rin's bottom, and he whined quietly, not wanting Haruka's ministrations to stop but when he watched in silence as Haruka's hand dropped to the front his own jeans, Rin didn't particularly mind the attention halting for a moment or two.

Skillfully, Haruka managed to unbutton his jeans single-handedly but required his other hand in addition to pull the soaked material down to his thighs. Rin watched without making a sound, not even when he saw Haruka's erection - already leaking with pre-cum like Rin's own - spring up, freeing itself from the tightness of soggy jeans and - swimsuit. Of course.

Rin chuckled weakly at the sight, muttering, 'You've gotta be fucking kidding me...' but Haruka ignored his words, hands resuming their palming of Rin's ass. It didn't last long however; his hands drifted lower before resting on the back of Rin's thighs.

'Put your legs around me.' the order was whispered into Rin's ear and he complied without hesitation, raising his arms back around Haruka's shoulders and gripping to his hoodie firmly. Rin lifted the leg which still wore heavy clothing, though only around his shin, around his boyfriend's waist first, and then lifted the other one, Haruka supporting him by keeping a tough hold on Rin's thighs and pushing him against the wooden pillar with his chest.

They were soundless for a moment, looking deep into one another's eyes and listening to only the soft_ shaa_ of the increasing downpour. Droplets of rain still clung to the tips of Haruka's hair, ocassionally falling off and onto his face before another would form in his hair in the same spot. His black locks were a matted mess but he remained the most beautiful thing Rin had ever laid his eyes on and he almost wanted to laugh. Instead he leaned his head forward, placing a kiss on his forehead.

'So are you gonna fuck me or what?' he asked against wet hair, pulling away and bringing his gaze back down to Haruka's.

The smirk Haruka had worn only minutes before had returned and Rin mimicked it, the two meeting with a quick, soft kiss, the softest one all night.

Haruka didn't bother to prep Rin as much as he should have; besides the prodding he had done earlier, he did nothing else to loosen his lover, shifting their bodies and positioning the head of his cock at Rin's waiting hole. 'It'll hurt,' he warned against his neck, moist with sweat and rain and then Haruka's hands found Rin's ass again, spreading him. 'Say something if you need me to slow down.'

Rin grunted lowly in understanding, strengthening his hold on the sweater, bracing himself.

And finally, Haruka entered him.

He moved leisurely, halting his entry when only the head of his dick was engulfed by Rin's tight hole and he heard him question almost breathlessly_ 'are you okay?'_ Rin replied with a tiny roll of his hips which answered_ 'yeah'_ and he felt a gentle suck on the base of his throat, Haruka resuming him entrance.

Rin was hot. Despite the soaked, see through shirt squeezing his upper body and the chilly air caused by the rain, he felt so damn hot with Haruka pressed against him, his hands pulling Rin's asshole open, dick filling him. It was hot, so fucking hot and Rin moaned brokenly, grinding his hips forward once, neglected erection rubbing Haruka's sweater.

'H-Haru...' he managed to ease the name out of himself and he heard his boyfriend make an indifferent noise.

'Does it hurt?' Haruka hadn't fully penetrated Rin with the entire length of his dick yet but he already sounded exhausted and Rin only hoped it wasn't because he was holding back for his sake.

Regardless, he shook his head weakly, wet hair slapping his face gently. 'No... but...' Rin felt himself flush, though he was positive he was red from head to toe as it was already, 'my... my dick, Haru...'

He pulled away, and Rin viewed the sight of Haruka's stare flicking downwards for a second, but only a second, and then his eyes were trained back on Rin, focused, intense.

'Okay.'

A kiss and then a push forward with his hips, and Rin whimpered loudly, beginning to feel the sting of tears in his crimson eyes as Haruka filled him, penis completely surrounded by Rin's insides. And then all too soon, a hand left his ass and slithered between their abdomens, Haruka's slim but powerful fingers wrapping around the base of Rin's cock.

Rin whined at the feel of it, at the way Haruka only gripped him and then stood without moving, watching his face. It kind of pissed Rin off, leaving him wanting to shout _'fucking get on with it!'_ but he held his tongue, instead encouraging Haruka by thrusting his hips upward, dick slipping in Haruka's hand from the pre-cum leaking steadily from the tip.

Clearly that was all the encouragement Haruka needed to resume their sex; he groaned softly before his forehead met Rin's and he stroked his cock roughly, sliding his own dick in and out of Rin's clenching hole in time with the tugs he performed on his shaft.

Making love, sex, fucking, whatever it was they were doing these past months was always great and despite how often the pair engaged in sexual activities, it always felt like a new experience to Rin and the pleasure was beyond anything he could ever imagine.

Riding Haruka, being touched by Haruka, getting his dick sucked by Haruka, getting fucked by Haruka... It was all too great. Of course there were still times in which Rin took the initiative in their relationship and he was the one with his dick up the other's ass, fucking him senseless, but he had to admit. A demanding, controlling, dominate Haruka was a fucking sexy Haruka and one Rin would give up his own dominance for any day. Not that he would ever admit to it aloud.

Yet even though the sex was always incredible in every aspect of the word, especially if they were just fucking around for the hell of it, the post-orgasm stage of love making was amazing too, maybe even a tiny bit better than the sex itself.

Haruka would support himself on his upper arms above Rin as they lay on the sweat damp sheets of the former's bed, panting into Rin's mouth as they attempted a kiss, but both were always too exhausted to go any deeper than that. Haruka would pull his flaccid penis out of Rin's body and flop down next to him, pulling his body securely against his own as he spooned him. A press of his lips to the back of Rin's neck happened next, a whispered_ 'I love you'_ breathed against his sweaty flesh. And Rin would smile - an honest smile, not one of his shit eating, cocky grins that he knew turned Haruka on and transformed him into a sex crazed monster, but also pissed him the hell off - and he would rest a hand atop one of Haruka's own, whispering back _'love you too.'_

_'I love you'_s from Haruka were relatively uncommon. He never was the type of character to voice his feelings vocally and Rin was aware of that. In fact the only times an_ 'I love you'_ had ever been spoken to Rin since the start of their romance were times immediately after sex - or if Rin was lucky during an orgasm - the day Haruka confessed his love to him, though that entire event was a strange situation because Haruka was showing a lifetime's amount of genuine emotion through his facial expressions, and after their first date. Other than that, the_ 'I love you'_s weren't spoken, but Rin found himself to be okay with that. Haruka displayed his love for him in other ways.

Other ways such as fucking him outdoors, inside some random wooden hut, hand pumping his dick, both wet with rainwater.

The tears that Rin had felt burning in the back of his eyes finally slipped down his cheeks as Haruka increased the speed of his thrusts and pulls of his dick. He wanted to come. He needed to come so _fucking bad_. The heat of Haruka's fist at his cock, the feel of his prostrate finally being hit over and over with each roll of their hips, the sound of Haruka grunting and gasping into Rin's mouth and the sound of Rin himself whining and moaning back into Haruka's. It was all too fucking arousing and it took everything within Rin to hold back his release, balls clenching and dick throbbing and twitching in the vice grip Haruka stroked him with.

'Haru... H-Haruka...' He spoke his name into his mouth, Rin hearing his own breathed out from the man fucking him in response a thrust or two later.

He said it again,_ 'Haruka.'_

_'Rin'_ was echoed back.

They whispered their names into each other repeatedly between wanton whimpers and gasps, and the pace of Haruka's thrusts and tugs increased with each one.

He was close. _They_ were close.

'I'm...' Rin somehow managed to break them out of their name saying state, digging his fingernails as deep as he could into Haruka's shoulders through his sweater and t-shirt. 'I-I'm gonna come.'

'Mm...' was the only reply Rin got from his warning and it only took a moment before he felt a shudder rack his body, dick pulsing as hot white streams of cum shot from the tip of his cock, splattering onto Rin's translucent shirt and the front of Haruka's hoodie and his hand. It was only a second later that Haruka sped up his thrusts one last time before Rin felt his seed spill inside of him, Haruka riding out his own orgasm as the touchings of the red head's dick slowed.

They were still, panting into each other as Rin breathlessly savoured the feeling of Haruka's cum filling him to the brim, leaking out of his aching hole and dribbling down Haruka's softening dick steadily.

The black haired boy shifted then and his dick was removed from Rin with ease. Rin watched with hazy vision as Haruka lifted his cum covered hand to his lips, his own gaze finding Rin's for a heartbeat before his tongue darted out, licking at the semen unhurriedly.

Somehow Rin found himself smirking almost sleepily and mumbled between breaths, 'It's fucking hot when you do that, y'know...'

'You taste good.' Haruka stated simply between licks and Rin knew if he wasn't exhausted from hot, sweaty, wet sex he would have become flustered and told Haruka to shut up.

Instead, his smirk became a small smile and he moved a hand from Haruka's shoulders, bringing it to his face to cup his cheek.

'I love you, Haru.'

Having finished cleaning off his hand, Haruka's almost unnoticeable smile was directed at Rin. 'I love you too.'

'...We're never having sex outside again.'

A frown. 'This was your fault, Rin.'

'What?! How was it my fault?'

'You didn't stay over.'

'Because I planned this!'

'I planned you staying over.'

'You're full of shit, Nanas-'

Their spontaneous bicker was cut short when soft lips met Rin's in a gentle kiss, no tongue, no sucking. Just a small, quiet press of their lips. And Rin submitted to it without fuss, letting his eyes drift shut.

But he wasn't planning on dropping their argument any time soon. It was not his fault they just had sex out in the open for anyone to see - thank god no loud screeches of witnesses were heard during their fucking. He was going to prove it to Haruka; this was a fight Rin was in no way backing down from until he came out as victor...

As was the fight that concerned the topic of _'You planned for the rain to stop once we finished having sex, didn't you Haru?! Fucking water freak!'_

* * *

**A.N:** Well... that happened. /hides under a rock/ Thank you for reading!


End file.
